User talk:Kirk
Organisation I am sorry if my user page seemed intruding, i was under the impression this wiki had basically become inactive, but if you wish to develop it and assuming we are the whole of those wishing to i wouldl ike to discuss a basic organisational system, including what should go on the home page, hwo we should organise different histories, different views on history and different types of history. Please asses these ideas and then contact me regarding how you would liek to go about thinking about this. --OSDever 20:08, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) Or we could utilise the community portal? seems a more apropriate place, i beleive i will leave your post in the main talk page but continue disucssion of it in the portal. Unless you believe this to be a bad way of moving forward --OSDever 04:34, 31 Oct 2005 (UTC) Hi Thanks for the welcome :) - Nomadic1 :Long time no see. Welcome back Kirk :) - Nomadic1 01:31, 1 July 2006 (UTC) Thanks for help - reference section in Time line Earliest traces. I've made paleolithic Europe using Underhill's data and some wikipedian text. English is not my native, so editing is welcomed. One more question - I've appeared here by chance somehow from academia wiki. Both are somehow connected, but I can't find a path from academia to this nice wiki. Is it possible to place some maps in the articles?Tturbo 20:05, 10 July 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for editing.Tturbo 16:22, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Unredirecting French * Can you unredirect French from France? French is also used for the French language. Other than that, is there a disambiguation template so the French can go to France and to French (language) (a new article)? Exp.Fl.Cmndr. Mitth'raw'nuruodo 09:48, 12 September 2006 (UTC) : Not Kirk, but I'll do it now. The template is disambig IIRC - Nomadic1 11:18, 12 September 2006 (UTC) Archaeology Wikia Hi. I've decided to revive the Archaeology wikia, and considering the similarity between our topics, I would like to propose that the archaeology wiki advertises the history wiki and vice versa on the main page (a small link would be all), so as to attract similar visitors to each wiki. Please contact me on my main wikia talk page, as it is the wikia that I frequent at present. Thanks. ZPMMaker (16081) 13:23, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Smileyguy's pages at Central If you could export those pages from Central (Jacob hochstetler and Hochstetler Massacre) then them here with the revision history intact (to satisfy the GFDL), I'd greatly appreciate it. Simply copying/pasting these pages does not keep the real edit history (or satisfy the terms of the GFDL), which needs to happen as I'm going to be deleting those pages on Central. Thanks for your time in doing this :) --Skizzerz talk 15:25, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Translation Hi!I'm brazilian and I have a question:Can I Translate the History Wiki for Portuguese and Spanhish?Tosão 22:14, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Sure, go right ahead. --Kirk 22:56, 25 September 2008 (UTC) But,how I do this?Tosão 18:22, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :As far as translations to spanish are concerned, two options already exist. One is to re-create the article in spanish with a spanish title for use here. Eventually we would need to get it appropriately categorized for people to find it along with appropriate navigation. :The other option would be to locate the translation in http://es.historia.wikia.com/wiki/Portada. Which might be the easier approach at this time. :At present there is no history wiki for Portuguese, and I don't know if you are up to the task or not. If you are not prepared to start a new wiki, you are free to create articles here to create Portuguese translations. But I would ask that you include the following at the end of each article: :: category:InPortuguese That way we will have an easy way for identifying the Portuguese articles for later. Hope that helps. --Kirk 21:58, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Untitled What a fascinating project you have, Q. Did you find any historical tracks of 'forced conversion' by Buddhists? Larimari 23:46, 16 October 2008 (UTC) None that I have ever come across. Whether it is because it has seldom been an official religion or not, I could not say.--Kirk 23:54, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Public Accountability Wiki Hi! We're trying to cover currently public figures in order to keep them accountable, and I'm wondering where they should go after they cease to be currently public. I know the information would be reorganized in transit from there to here, as you aren't going to use two tiers like us. But I don't want to simply delete anything or clutter the wiki with out-of-date articles. If you can think of a more appropriate wiki, I'll be glad to ask them about it. I also wonder how else we might cooperate? I know we don't have many articles yet; go off our About page for what we're doing. --Jesdisciple (talk) 19:06, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :I think their eventual transferral would be great. Basically they would be categorized using the Biography category. Hello Thank you for your message, may I ask, How do I post a HTML script, or is it possible?Amigazzi :Best I can do is the following link: http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:HTML_in_wikitext I'm guessing you were really asking about Javascript. As far as I know, that is not an option at this time. Dear Kirk, please help me...my History wiki page "Conde Tony Piazzi di Savoia" is being attacked and is suffering vandalism by this IP number 80.218.130.112 Can you please help me and block this person from accessing my page, his causing moral damage and destroying the page integrity....my solicitor in England was also aware of this and he is looking for this person and IP. Linda Baxter 00:56, July 11, 2014 (UTC) William Brown 01:16, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Dear Wikia Staff and friends, My real name is Conde Tony Piazzi di Savoia and my user name in this Wikia comunity is williambaxter, I am a descendant from the Italian royal family di Savoia, from Italy. Since I created my wikia " Conde Tony Piazzi di Savoia " I have been helping this Wikia with donations and contributions, but the main point is to allow readers to understand more about the history of my family. Dear friends recently my wikia has been edited and lost its meaning and the administrator who changed my wikia doesn't permit me to edit it again, please I beg your help to continue having my history wiki and have the right to show my famly history to the interested readers around the world. William Brown 22:58, November 1, 2015 (UTC)